Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp, and more particularly, a crimpable separable tubing clamp.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for clamps have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,463, Issued on Feb. 5, 1974, to Oetiker teaches a bridging member for bridging the gap formed in the circumferential band portion of a hose clamp provided with an outwardly extending fold adapted to be contracted, whereby the bridging member includes relatively thin material and includes a base portion adapted to abut against the radially inner surface of the band and side walls extending substantially at right angle to the base portion and provided with inwardly directed projections near the outer ends which can snap-in behind the outer surface of the band and thereby hold the bridging member in the assembled condition.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,944, Issued on Mar. 11, 1975, to Detiker teaches a clamp for clamping a hose onto a nipple by way of an open band adapted to locked, with apparatus for the contraction of the ends of the band. To that end the band is provided with perforation apertures in the upper band end and with barbs in the lower band end which engage in the perforation apertures when the band is placed about the hose. Perforation apertures are also provided in the lower band end while a slot is provided in the upper band end within the area of the second-mentioned perforation apertures. The boundary wall of the slot is thereby provided within the area of its surface pointing away from the upper band end with an upset portion extending upwardly, i.e., outwardly.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, as shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,012, Issued on Nov. 10, 1981, to Oetiker teaches a hose clamp 10 that includes a narrow tongue-like extension 12 at the end of the full-width inner band portion 14 adapted to engage through a through opening 16 that commences in the outer band portion 18 at the beginning of a step-like portion 20. In addition to a typical “Oetiker” ear generally designated by reference numeral 22, which consists of two parallel outwardly extending leg portions 24 and 26 interconnected by a bridging portion 28 and provided with a reinforcing groove 30. The mechanical connection consists of a so-called guide or suspension hook 32 and of two cold-deformed, deep-drawn support hooks 34 adapted to engage in through apertures 36 in the outer band portion 18.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,348, Issued on Feb. 16, 1982, to Oetiker teaches a clamp structure with a clamping band and with at least one plastically deformable so-called “Oetiker” ear to be contracted to tighten the clamp structure about the object to be fastened, to assure a substantially smooth, gap-free transition in the circumferential direction within the area of overlap, for example, of an inner and outer band portion in the area of mechanical interlock or of an insert member and corresponding parts of the clamping band, a tongue portion is provided at each free end of the inner part which is adapted to engage in a corresponding aperture in the respective outer part when the ear is contracted.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,955, Issued on Jun. 5, 1984, to Kern, et al. teaches a crimp-type hose clamp wherein the ends of the clamp are joined in a double-layered top portion of the hat section of the clamp.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,773, Issued on Apr. 22, 1986, to Janssen, et al. teaches a releasable tubular clamp for connecting cylindrical or profile tubes. In order to provide a releasable tubular clamp for interconnecting cylindrical or profile tubes wherein the press force is increased and after assembly a greater degree of compactness and stiffness is present, a longitudinally running longitudinal rib open towards the interior is provided which prior to clamping exhibits a U-shaped (ear-shaped) cross section and whose legs after clamping abut in parts whereby the clamping jacket in an adjoining area exhibits a cross section deviating from a circular contour.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,178, Issued on Aug. 14, 1990, to Sauer teaches a hose fitting wherein the free end of a nipple or pipe is sealingly held in one end portion of a hose by a sleeve having a tubular body with a single axially parallel slot and one or more bridges extending across the slot at the exterior of the tubular body. The latter has depressions that extend toward the nipple or pipe to urge the end portion of the hose into sealing engagement with the nipple or pipe. The sleeve can be detached from the end portion of the hose by partially or fully destroying, by deforming, or by removing the bridge or bridges so that the slot can be widened prior to separation of the sleeve from the hose.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,603, Issued on Jun. 5, 2001, to Craig, Jr. teaches a clamp made from clamping band material in which optimization for the length of the necessary blank is realized in dependence on the length of the bridging portion of a so-called “Oetiker” ear whereby this bridging portion length is used to determine the length of the overlapped full-band-width inner clamping band portion as well as the location of the beginning of the step-like portion and the length of the tongue-like extension at the end of the full-band-width inner clamping band portion.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,800, Issued on Apr. 22, 2008, to Poll, et al. teaches a one-piece unitary compression clamp for securing a pipe or tube on a fitting. The clamp may include at least one inward deformation that provides an interference fit between the clamp and the pipe or tube. Consequently, the clamp cannot fall off the pipe or tube before being permanently crimped, and the fitting is prevented from falling out of the tube. In a second embodiment, the clamp includes an ear for crimping the clamp to the tube, and a tongue within the clamp and overlying the mouth of the ear to provide uniform compression around the entire tube.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2008/0012303, Published on Jan. 17, 2008, to Poll, et al. teaches a one-piece unitary compression clamp for securing a pipe or tube on a fitting. The clamp may include at least one inward deformation that provides an interference fit between the clamp and the pipe or tube. Consequently, the clamp cannot fall off the pipe or tube before being permanently crimped, and the fitting is prevented from falling out of the tube. In a second embodiment, the clamp includes an ear for crimping the clamp to the tube, and a tongue within the clamp and overlying the mouth of the ear to provide uniform compression around the entire tube. In a third embodiment, the clamp includes stop tabs that hold the pipe at a stand-off from the end of the clamp.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2012/0246920, Published on Oct. 4, 2012, to Montena teaches a grounding clamp positioned on a coaxial cable at a location other than an end of the coaxial cable. The grounding clamp includes an outer shell formed by the unity of a first split shell portion and a second split shell portion. The outer shell has a radial relationship with an elastomeric sleeve. The elastomeric sleeve is radially disposed over a conductive bonding contact. The conductive bonding contact is radially disposed over an outer conductive portion of the coaxial cable. Axial compression of a first split driver and a second split driver against the ends of the grounding clamp facilitates electrical contact between the outer shell and the conductive bonding contact and between the conductive bonding contact and the outer conductive portion of the coaxial cable. Furthermore, an associated method for maintaining ground continuity is also taught.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for clamps have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.